


Birth Pangs

by Herbrarian



Series: New Orders [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Exposition, Female Mage Trevelyan - Freeform, Gen, Haven (Dragon Age), war council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbrarian/pseuds/Herbrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Previously: after the explosion of the Conclave and the stabilization of the Breach, the Left and Right Hand seize the opportunity of chaos to gather their advisors and determine their next steps. But the reality of …the prisoner… is not one for which any had prepared.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Pangs

“But what do we actually know about her, Leliana?” Cullen asks for what seems like the twelfth time this morning.

He rubs the back of his neck in frustration. The Right and Left Hands began this meeting over an hour ago and with little prodding successfully convinced Josephine to agree that the mage was their ally and not their enemy. He could not believe that the smart, driven, and discerning ambassador believed that anyone who just walked away from the Conclave with an apparent ability to close rifts was just lucky, let alone a mage. It was unreasonable that this prisoner was a solution to all which lay before them.

“Commander,” Cassandra begins again, “The Divine gathered all of us to end this war. If we do not find a way to end this blight on the Chantry, none will. After the Conclave, there is no one left of any significant rank to reassert order. It will be months before the clerics can elect a new Divine. With Justinia’s guidance gone, we, the Inquisition, must be the ones to focus on the rebellion – “

“Precisely my point, Lady Seeker,” Cullen interjects. Cassandra holds up a hand to forstall him.

“—and without Justinia, we need to galvanize support. We will hardly be popular or desired. The prisoner can do that.”

“With the rift visible as far away as Orlais,” Josephine weighs in, “and the Free Marches, the ability to seal the Breach is a powerful thing. It would bring many allies to the Inquisition. Fear that you do not inspire, but that you quell, can be an influential tool.”

“Which is why, Commander,” Leliana continues smoothly on, “we must seize what Andraste has provided.”

“I hardly think it will be necessary—“ Cassandra starts to object.

“No, Cassandra.” Leliana silences her curtly. “It is what must be. People already speak of her as the Herald of Andraste. We cannot simply turn our backs on what the Maker has given us.”

“Cassandra is right,” Cullen says heatedly. “If we give in, if we encourage this blind devotion, we will have no control over her and what kind of power she will wield.”

“The only way to bring the support of powerful houses,” Josephine continues, “is if the figurehead of the Inquisition isn’t seen as a puppet. The idea of divine inspiration and her noble lineage should naturally bring those to our cause. She will need to be independent, but that doesn’t mean she needs to be without guidance.”

“Enough.” Cassandra silences the exchange. “I agree for now; no, Cullen,” she stops him with a raised hand. “For now we must close the Breach. She can be Andraste-sent for that.”

“…and we will have time to recover from the Conclave and regroup,” supplies Leliana.

“Yes,” continues Cassandra, “and once the Breach is dealt with we can refocus on ending the rebellion, once she serves her purpose.”

“That is a bit heartless,” Josephine blanches.

“No,” Cullen interjects before Cassandra can respond. “It is duty. It is what we are all here to do. We will ask no less of our Heral—what _is_ her name?” Cullen turns to Leliana with the question.

A curious smile plays on Leliana’s lips.

“Dorothea. Dorothea Trevelyan.”

Silence reigns as they all take that in.

“Maker’s Breath,” Josephine breathes out the curse as the door opens to admit one of the healers.

“My Lady Seeker, the Herald. She is awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Create Order: #3  
> Posted: 02/05/2016  
> For more on this story's creation, checkout [Appendix, Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6612037/chapters/18520750)


End file.
